


【Fanbook】Soulmate

by annji



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice Lords - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), Superman: red son, World's Finest - Fandom
Genre: Doujinshi, M/M, SuperBat, fanbook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annji/pseuds/annji





	【Fanbook】Soulmate

**➠ Google 【楓林館Fanhouse】and search 【Soulmate】on that website. This fanbook is available for shipping overseas!**

【Superbat Fanbook Information】  
Book Name | Soulmate  
Fandoms | World’s Finest, Justice League , Justice Lords, Injustice 2, Superman: Red Son  
Relationship | Superman/ Batman, Clark Kent/ Bruce Wayne  
Rating | G~PG  
Size | B5 / 58P / Black & White Comics  
Language | Traditional Chinese & English  
Summary | Six stories about Superbat from different parallel universes  
※ In the Red Son's chapter, Bruce was suggested to be a male prostitute, if you mind it, please pass the section.

【Superbat Die-Cut Sticker Information】  
Size | 10*14cm，Die-cut，Matte PP  
Fandoms | World’s Finest, Justice Lords, Injustice 2, Superman: Red Son, God and Monster, Crime Syndicate


End file.
